12/13: Electric Rendezvous
Summary Finally after capturing nincada within Barbara's farm, the gang removed them far away from the farm. As they traveled down the road debating what to do with their insect friends, a small yellow creature was rustling grass along the path. With great excitment at seeing a possible new friend Khis flew towards it offing the gift of hugs. Startled the yellow pokemon fled into the tall grass and Khis followed. In an attempt to get Khis back Ryhoki, Petra, and Myka pursue him into the grass wile Ollie started juggling rocks in the middle of the path. Once Khis gave up his chase, our heroes had to figure out what to do with their nincada. After some consideration Ryhoki set free his squirming friend near some rocks away from the path. Noticing a large flock of birds, they all headed towards them in hopes of catching some more spearow. Debating how to approach the feeding birds a couple of figures where carefully approaching the spearow. They wore black and had sacks in their hands. Then someone decided to wave them over to our heroes. Log Session 12 Narrator: Ok, last time on Pokémon Tabletop... Our heroes set off in search of the invasive Spearow! Upon seeing some rustling bushes, they went to investigate But what they found was instead a nincada, being chased by a farmer! And so our heroes took time out of their day to help the farmer get rid of the nincada. With one in a pokeball, one in Ryhoki's iron grip, and one in Petra's hat, they seem to be taken care of What will they do with the Nincada? Will they ever find the spearow? Or will flying wailords grace the horizon? Find out this week on Pokémon Tabletop! Ryhoki: (and khis ran into a tree at some point I think) Narrator: (Yes, that was kinda awesome) Sponge: oh yeah. Levi is butt up in a hole Ryhoki: (x3) Khis '''rolls on the ground a little while trying to figure out which way is up '''Narrator: Barbara claps, "Wow, great job rounding them up! Do you think that's all of 'em?" Ryhoki tries to keep a nice tight grip on the nincada in his arms, "Well, I'm fairly sure it's all we'll be able to get at the moment. It's very possible there will be more buried around though. Petra: "At the very least," Petra states, head turning left to right, "You know that they live under there! That's a good start, right....?" Ollie: "so what are we gonna do with the ones we found?' Khis floats over to the pokemon that Ryhoki is hugging to see if it wants more hugs Narrator: She sighs, putting a hand up to her forehead, "Alright, well I don't know what I'll do about the rest. I guess I'll figure something else out. Thank you all for your help." She puts her hands in her pockets and reaches around for something. A few moments later her hands came out of her pocket, holding about eight Oran berries, "You all can have these, it's the least I can do." She looks over at Ollie, "I don't know, just take them away somewhere, as long as they aren't here I don't much care what happens to 'em." Petra: "If you aren't sure how to handle it, I bet someone at the ECEA can help...I mean, we're part of it, too...but we were actually assigned for a different mission..!!" She worriedly waves her hands about, only to have them fall soon after. "I’m glad we were able to help a little, though.....an...and thank you for the kind offer.." Making sure that nincada is in her hat, she takes the berries, and ponders if it'd be better to wait until people had less things in their hands to distribute them... Ryhoki '''nods "Yeah I think the sooner we get away from this hole the better... Do we have all our rope and net?" '''Ollie: "Uh...yeah where are those?" Ollie says looking around Narrator: They're on the ground nearby. Ollie picks up the net and rope and looks back at Levi in the hole Narrator: It's hard to tell since half of him is in the hole, but it seems like his butt is wagging when you look at him. Ollie: '''"Pfft should I get him out of there??" '''Narrator: "Probably, so I can fill that hole back up," Barbara replies Ollie goes over and baps Levi's tail, "Hey time to git out of the hole!~" Narrator: Levi hurriedly scrambles out of the hole and up to you. Ollie chuckles and picks up Levi (after putting the rope and net in the bag) Narrator: "Well, thanks for the help. I'm gonna go fill in this hole. Don't be afraid to drop by if you folks are in the area again," Barbara says, giving you all a wave and walking off. Petra: "Ahhhh, if we are, we will then!! thank you....!" Petra smiles happily, watching her leave, and then turns towards the others, berries in hand. Narrator: Khis is attempting to hug the Nincada in Ryhoki's arms. As the Nincada squirms futiley Session 13 Narrator: Last time on Pokémon Tabletop... Our heroes actually fought and caught the group of Nincada last time. With Nincada in hand, they collected a small reward from Barbara, and Ollie managed to retrieve his rope and net. A new day awaits, and there are more spearow to be found! Will our heroes find the spearow? Or will they be sidetracked along the way? Only time can tell, this week on Pokémon Tabletop. Ryhoki held tight to the nincada in his arms, wondering if it had any intention of ceasing its struggles in the near future. Narrator: It's still struggling, though it seems to be getting tired. Petra looks at the nincada in ryhoki's hands with curiosity, but seems to then look around the fields, wondering what was about not that Barbara had left? Ryhoki: "So, let's all head out. I think it ... might be prudent to deposit this guy somewhere far away." Petra: "Sounds like a fine idea...! Maybe we can find a nest a bit off...?" she ponders, as she begins to make her way back onto the pack they were once travelling on. Khis floats very close to Ryhoki as he returns to the path, occasionally /accidently/ petting the captive nincada. Ollie picks up Levi and follows people back to the path Myka follows Ollie along the path, leading Storme along behind her. Narrator:'''So, you continue down the path? Ryhoki: (mhmm!) Ollie: (How juggleable is Levi...) Petra: (oh no Levi D: ) '''Petra is walking down as well, keeping an eye out for any birds or holes! Ollie: "So where are we brining those little buggers?" Ryhoki: "Somewhere far enough that they won't have an easy time getting back to that farm. Maybe if we can find another place they could nest that would be best." Narrator: The Nincada in Ryhoki's arms has, at this point, given up struggling, and seems to be trying to hide its face in his shirt. Ryhoki: "Hey you... Get...gyahh..." Narrator: You're walking for quite some time before you are past the fields of the farm you just left, though you can still see more farms in the distance. Petra: Petra chuckles at the sight of the nincada trying to hide, but then frowns as she notices the farms up ahead. "I wonder if they have the same problem....." she asks, worriedly. Narrator: (could I have some Perception checks? :3 ) * Ollie: Perception=11 * Ryhoki: '''Perception=23 * '''Myka: Perception= 4 * Petra: Perception= 14 Narrator: The sky is looking mighty blue today! Ryhoki turns his head away from the path, "There's something going on in the grass just there..." he points with his eyes given his lack of free hands. Myka '''squints vaguely in the direction of the path. "I don't see anything." '''Ollie: "Sure it’s not the wind sir~?" Narrator: As if on cue, a little yellow something pokes out of the grass for a moment. Ryhoki: "If it is, it's very localized in that small portion of grass." Ryhoki examines the pokemon. Khis gives the nincada an extra cheek rub before going off to greet the new potential friend! * Ryhoki: Pokemon edu= 13 Petra: '''Petra readies a pokeball, just in case.... '''Ollie '''places Levi down before he can squirm out of his arms '''Khis pets the top of the pokemon Narrator: The pokemon seems a bit startled, and shocks Khis before running further away from the path. (but Khis doesn't seem to notice) (the shocking, anyway) Khis follows floating above the grass and watching the rustling * Myka: pokemon edu= 13 Narrator: Khis is flying off. The thing in the grass is still heading away from you folks. Ryhoki jogs behind Khis, hesitant because of the pokemon in his arms but also curious about the yellow tail. Myka: (Is Ryhoki on the path or in the grass? Petra: Petra follows as well, trying her best to keep up. Ollie '''just stands there confused '''Ryhoki: (in the grass) Myka follows behind Petra but looks hesitant. Narrator: The thing is quite hastily leaving Khis in the dust. And the rest of you can't seem to catch up with it either. Narrator: Every once in a while you can see two yellow ears with black tips poking up from the grass. Khis: "Magamagne!" Petra: Petra still follows the group, looking back at Ollie for a moment as she jogs along. Poor confused Ollie :"> Khis: "MAAAAGGG Maaagnemiiiitte nemite mag mAGGG!" '-meanwhile in the' road- Ollie looks around on the ground for things to juggle '-back to the chase-' Myka runs through the grass behind Petra. "What's wrong with Khis?" Ryhoki: "He's chasing the little pichu looking pokemon. I imagine to give it a hug." Myka: "Doesn't he know he's not going to catch up?" Narrator: "Pika pi! Pika!" Khis: "Mite? Nemite!" Petra: "he's extremely eager, that's for sure..!" Petra giggles, watching the spectacle unfold. Ryhoki: "I'm not sure..." Narrator: "Chu pi pika!" Khis: "Magmagmagmagmagmiiitee!" '-Middle of the road-' Ollie starts juggling rocks '-Middle of the chase-' Ryhoki: "Khis, I think it's gone. Get back over here." he says as he slows down and pants. Narrator: "Pika, pikachu!" Khis: "Magnemite mag magne nemite!" Petra slows down as well, deciding to watch the pokemon from afar. She's still keeping an eye on Ollie, however, and for any other pokemon that might be around... Khis turns around and hovers over to petra. Khis soon reaches Petra and hugs her arm Myka: "Aw Khis, you tried" Petra attempts to pet the pokemon with her free arm. "'daww, how sweeet~" She chimes Khis says "Maag!" with a happy bobble, then floats over to hug Myka Myka pets Khis on his head and smiles, "I know, that pokemon just didn't want to be friends" Ryhoki heads back to the path, shaking his head. Khis: "Nemiiiiite" Ollie is still juggling rocks on the path Myka walks back out of the grass onto the path. Ryhoki checks on the slightly jostled nincada Narrator: It's trying to clamp onto your shirt. Ryhoki: "Petra, do you think this would be an okay place to set the nincada?" he asked Petra decides to head back to the path as well, noticing Ollie juggling as she does. She doesn't say anything, but it's clear she's watching with interest! Ollie '''is attempting to sing a circus tune (just going ba ba da da dada da da da da cause he's a dork) '''Petra: (awwwwww~) Myka: (hahaha) Petra: She's begun to hum a bit absentmindly along to Ollie's song, noting ryhoki's question only moments after he had said it. "oh, uhm...." She looks about the area once more before giving out her verdict. * perception!= 9 (WOW) (to see if it's a good place O: ) Petra: "I believe the pokemon would be fine.....but make sure they are a bit away from the farms, ok..? We wouldn't want to have a repeat of what had happened before." Ryhoki heads somewhat deep into the tall grass, trying to find a nice bush to deposit it under Narrator: There aren't a lot of bushes around, but you do find a decent-sized rock. Ryhoki settles for the rock, setting the nincada down next to it. "Okay, now... try to stay away from farms and people. I'm not sure what the others are doing with your friends, but I ... think you'll be able to make due over here." Narrator: The nincada quickly skitters away into the grass. Ryhoki jogs back to the group on the path Khis daydreams about being a magneton and being able to hug three people at once. Sponge: (I don't know if thats how that works khis) Ollie still juggling like a dork Khis '''hugs Ollie’s little tail thing while daydreaming '''Ryhoki gets back to the group, "Okay, back to spearow hunting!" he says stretching his arms Ollie gets surprised by Khis's tail hug and drops the rocks he was juggling and one falls on his head and another hits khis "Wah!" Khis: *tink* Ollie: "ow, whoops sorry what spearow? ah Khis sorry." Khis seems to not mind. Ryhoki lets his stantler out, thinking she might enjoy a bit of a stroll in the rural setting Ollie boops Khis on his head then looks to see what everyone else is doing now that his rocks are scattered on the ground Khis: "Mit!" Narrator: Stantler's looking around at the surrounding landscape interestedly. Khis hugs stantler about the side of her neck Myka watches the goings-on quietly, hoping Khis won't frighten the stantler. Storme sighs a bit, looking rather sad at being ignored by Khis this entire time. Stantler starts a bit at the hug, then turns her head to try to sniff Khis. Khis backs up to sniffing range, then puts magnets up once more. Narrator: As you folks are standing around, there seem to be some things flying towards a spot off the road in the distance. Stantler sniffs Khis carefully, unsure of what to do. Khis '''hugs her neck again! '''Petra curiously looks at the flying things O: ! Narrator: (You guys can make perception checks if you like) Ryhoki examines the area * Ryhoki: Perception= 22 * Myka: Perception= 13 * Petra: Perception= 12 em tries to make out some details of the flying things. Stantler blinks, then slowly lowers her head to nibble on some grass without jostling Khis too much. Khis thinks stantler has met her hug quota for the time being and thusly goes over to hug Storme Storme hugs Khis, pulling at one of his magnets playfully. Ryhoki: "Those might be spearow... It might be a good idea to check it out, but it seems like there are a lot of them." Narrator: (they are about a 5 minute walk away from where you guys are now) Ollie: "Well, more spearow to catch~" Petra: "we should make sure we can sneak up on them, then, huh? don't want to have them attack us first, if they do end up being those spearow.." Ryhoki nods to both of their sentiments. Ryhoki begins heading towards the mob of birds Narrator: It's a bit off the path, so you end up having to trudge through some tall grass on the way. As you get closer, it becomes clear that there are a lot of Spearow here. Ollie tries to make sure not to lose Levi in the grass XD Petra readies a pokeball, but watches to see what the rest of the group does.... Narrator: There don't seem to be any other bird pokemon around. Narrator: The spearow all seem to be pecking at something on the ground. Ollie: "what're they all peckin at?" Ryhoki: "I'm not really sure..." Narrator: Whatever it is, it's small, and they seem to be eating it. Petra: ( D: ) Narrator: and it also seems to be spread out over the area. Petra: (rest in p i e c e s ) Ollie: (oh there's some of it over there, and over there oh and a bit there) Petra looks at the scene uneasily. "....lets.....get this over with quickly, yes...?" She eyes Ollie in particular. "you have the net, correct..?" Khis '''hugs the uneasy Petra '''Ollie: "hmmm...a net yeah, lemme git it." he says digging through his bag to get it, "there ya go "or do ya want me to throw it?" "or does Khis want it again?" Khis: "Nee" Ollie hold the net up to Khis smiling, how far can you throw?" Narrator: As you folks are chatting, two people in matching black outfits emerge from the tall grass, heading in your direction. They are each holding a large sack, one of which is empty, the other of which clearly has something left in it. Myka: (erm, do they look nice?) Khis twirls a magnet and makes a throwing motion Narrator: (That sounds like an intuition roll to me! You can notice them, unless you think you're too busy with something else, but they are in the midst of the spearow heading towards you, not sneakily) Sponge: (intuition to see if nice...or Ollie could...) >.> I have two buttons for him Khis: (x3) Ollie tries to hand Khis the net to see if Khis can throw the net Khis '''tries to toss the net to Ollie '''Narrator: The net just drops onto the ground Khis: "Miiite" Petra: (wow :"> ) Petra seems to keep a close eye on the strangers, trying to judge whether or not they are anything like the ones they met in the forest. (or, at least part of the ecea) Ollie: "well that was a good attempt" Ollie says chuckling at Khis, " But maybe I'll just throw the net" he says as he picks it back up "Whatcha lookin at Little Miss?" Ollie asks folding the net Khis wobbles to nod Ollie: (folding the net not putting it away but not a mess on the ground now) Petra: "a-ah?" she shakes her head. "It's nothing much, I think they are just...other ECEA members...but I'm not sure..." Ollie '''looks out to the field of spearow to look at the people '''Ollie waves like a dork Petra: (a timeless classic, thx Ollie) Narrator: They seem serious as they walk over to you. "Excuse me. What were you planning on doing with that net?" The one with the empty sack says. Myka: (O.O) Ollie: "Teaching this magnemite how to throw~" Khis '''lifts a magnet as if flexing an imaginary bicep '''Ollie: "He still needs a bit of work, it just kinda fell but one day he'll get it" Ryhoki: "Might I ask who exactly you are?" Narrator: The guy, who hasn't spoken, simply raises an eyebrow, as the girl continues, "Yes, well, I'm going to have to ask you to be careful with that net around the spearow. They tend to get ornery quite easily." "It's rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first," she replies, putting her free hand on her hip. The man beside her rests his hand on his belt, and you can see two pokeballs glistening on it. Ryhoki: "It's also rude chastise someone for something they haven't done. I could care less about your names, I was looking for your role in being here." Narrator: She huffs a bit, somewhere between annoyance and exasperation, "I was referring to *your* role here too. I don't know what it would matter to a bunch of kids, but it will calm you down, we're birdkeepers, and this is our flock." Ollie cocks his head for a second. "Flock? Birdkeepers?" Myka: (whoooops) Ryhoki: "You specifically said that I was asking your name. Just because you can't keep track of your idioms doesn't mean I can't." Narrator: "Whatever. You're annoying me. The spearow can get quite feisty, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave for your own safety." She says, tapping her foot impatiently. Ollie: "Wait, you said they’re your flock. Do you train them? Can they do tricks?!" Ollie is excited by the idea of synchronized bird performances Ryhoki '''gives a demeaning chuckle. "I'm sure it's very annoying to encounter someone who can recall the conversation from multiple seconds ago. Have fun with your birding." '''Narrator: She shakes her head, "No, don't really do tricks. We're... not at that stage yet." Khis floats over to her and gives her a hug. Ollie: "But your gonna train them to do tricks?" Narrator: She swats Khis away, "Woah, control your pokemon there!" Ryhoki turns and walks back over towards the path. "I can't help it if it takes a little longer to give up on people. Come back Khis." Narrator: "We probably won't, kid. Sorry." The man replies to Ollie. Khis pouts, floating over to Ryhoki. Ollie pouts a bit, "Aww, but I bet they'd make a cool synchronized flying act. After you train em for whatever you're doin, you should still think about doing that! ~" Narrator: "We'll think about it," he replies. Ollie '''smiles "Yay, cause that would be fun~ Oh I'm Oliver by they way sorry bout the trouble~" '''Narrator: "Nice to meet you" the man replies, giving a small wave as Ollie leaves Narrator: Ok. Every trainer gets 2 trainer exp! And that's about it OOC Section: Ryhoki: (Sponges Priorities: 1: Net! 2: Rope! 3: levi) Narrator: (that would probably be good, but I'm lazy today) Sponge: XD lazy gm??? can we fly? Ryhoki: (Or teleport!) Narrator: (Not yet. Though if I get really lazy there might be flying wailords) Petra: (all aboard the wailord blimp? ) Myka: (yes yes wailord blimp) Narrator: (Ok. Wailord blimp is in the future plans. x3 ) Sponge: (oh gawd yes a wailord blimp) Petra: (heck yea, wailoarddd) Khis daydreams about being a magneton and being able to hug three people at once. Sponge: (I don't know if thats how that works khis) Petra: (LETS NOT LOSE LEVI) Ollie: (I'm scared Levi's a cat those a re a bunch of birds) Narrator: (Not just a cat, he's a skitty. The most rambunctious of kitties.) Sponge: (a pink colored rambunctious kitty)